Dark Kaleidoscope
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Tale as old as Time: It wasn't love at first sight: he wasn't looking for love and she was looking for doom! To make matters worst he isn't as happy with her cleaning prowess as much as she isn't happy with his nastiness. And it hasn't been three days yet so how did these two last together? Rumbelle of the past! (collection of Drabbles)


***Dark Kaleidoscope***

~ **love*RUMBELLE** ~

 _Before their love, there's a story._

 _but everyone MUST be aware of who first fell?_

 ***Enjoy Reading!***

* * *

 _"Do you not know ANYTHING about housework?"_

This was the angry high pitched question that boomed at Belle early that morning as she turned around and found herself nose to nose with the meanest face she had ever seen in her life and possibly the only face she would ever see for the rest of her life— the one monster responsible for her capture and her distress— _the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin._

"Oh, uh..." she managed as she quickly stepped backwards to put space between them as she gripped the broomstick on her hand and looked at him; she was in the middle of sweeping the floor of the entire corridor when out of nowhere—and like he usually does—appear the monster she was not so subtly resenting for her predicament— the castle's master. "What do you mean?"

Rumplestiltskin who was now a feet from her and wearing that tad dark tight, laced attire started walking towards her with expression somewhat bemuse and irritated at the same time. On one hand he was holding a sword and on another—an armor's helmet.

Belle stared at the sword on his hand warily and watched him raise the helmet with his eyes green meany eyes that seemed to illuminate on its sockets as he spoke, "Don't you see the dust in this head? Will you start caring about it when I put an actual beheaded one instead?" and threw the helmet down the floor that made Belle jump. "You've been here three days and all I see is my castle getting dustier _and noisier_! And I do mean your blubber at night I can barely think! What exactly are you doing here if you're not useful to me?"

"I... I'm... cleaning." She mustered effort, trying as hard to look him in the eye but failing. He was too hideous a character and _powerful._ She wondered if she would turn into a toad if she looked hard enough... then maybe all her miseries will stop. But that would be pathetic seeing as she was able to stay alive for three days. She then next wondered until when she will last a human—

"Well, you're not cleaning enough!" he snapped as he nearly chomped on her nose with his sharp teeth as he walked around her while she stood immobile, "I didn't bring you here so you could _prance around,_ pretending you're cleaning when all you do is be useless! That's the problem with you _princesses!_ That's why you lot always get turn to nasty creatures of all kind! You mess up!"

That hit a _nerve_ as Belle suddenly rounded to face him, all her fears forgotten.

"Excuse me?" Belle's tone was icy for how dare this—this creature accuse her of being useless when here she was doing her best despite his lack of sympathy and kindness? "I've been trying to do my best! When did I ever mess up?"

Rumplestiltskin paused at her, his large green eyes reflecting her appearance and that was when Belle remembered who she was talking to. Maybe she was really going to be turned into a toad after all.

Then came his unexpected smirk as he showed her his scrawny fingers and pointed at her—Belle bit her lips as she realized she didn't want to be turned to a toad—anything but a _toad!_

"Do you want me to show you my list?"

Magically, a long parchment appeared on his hand and as he gave it to her, she curiously looked at it and found— with the courtesy of Rumplestiltskin's voice—

"Six broken cups including your first chipped one, two teapots cracked, three burnt carpets, one vase, one glass window broken, three human armors fallen to pieces, one historical painting tainted and smeared; an actual wand snapped in half and oh, I haven't included the worst dusting and sweeping in the dining hall—"

"That's because it's too dark with the curtains down—I can't even see a thing—"

"Ah- ah! I'm not yet done! Even my clothes are bloody dirty—"

"They are bloody, they're real blood—" she interrupted—

"Well, you're supposed to _wash_ them not criticize them!" he barked that made her jump once more as they were facing each other again, "You're supposed to _help_ me not add to my misery! All I need is a clean environment!"

"I've been trying!" Belle said with a bit of self pity this time, "But you do not appreciate them! I tried putting flowers on vases and all but you—you do not like them."

Rumplestiltskin gave a snarl and rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted beautiful, _dearie,_ I would have displayed a _skull._ "

Belle felt her lips tremble at how wicked he said it—added with that triumphant smile on his lips.

"You're evil!" she knew it was a bad idea but the words have already slipped her lips before she could stop it—and opened another chance for her getting transformed only that—she saw that sudden twinkle in Rumplestiltskin's eyes—

"Ah, now we understand each other." He cackled laughter as he turned and started walking around her again with those flamboyant movements of his hands. "Stop forcing your idealistic view of beauty in my abode, dearie or we'll never see eye to eye. Or you want me to remove your eyes since I only need your hands?"

Somehow she never believed his threats anymore as she stood up to say the truth.

"What do you know about beauty?"

"And what do you know about _cleaning?!"_ his voice had raised another pitch that made Belle feel sheepish.

"I-it's just that you always...surprise me—"

"Surprise you?" he sounded almost full of sneer, "oh but I am a showman! I surprise everybody—"

"No, I meant—you always find me and surprise me—it makes me clumsy and cause accidents—"

"Oh yes, accidents happen because I'm around—and before you know it someone's dead!" he snickered as he pulled towards her so suddenly that took her by surprise she jumped backwards to a near cabinet with two jars at the top—the jars shook and threatened to fall down her head— Belle was just about to let out a scream as she saw the jars fall but then saw both objects freeze in the middle of the air— with Rumplestiltskin smiling and with fingers twirling.

"See? Feeling dead are yah?" he clicked and the jars vanished, "shouldn't be putting those there anymore."

Belle pressed her lips and muttered a soft thanks which apparently he didn't hear as he went on ravaging—

"I can't take this. If this is your best then I'm not satisfied. Maybe I should return you to your kingdom and let it perish in the hands of the ogres!" he said it with such relish that made Belle open her mouth but unable to say anything.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to like the effect he was making as he leered his mean eyes at her and pointed his finger.

"What would it be?"

She gulped. She felt her eyes burn as it began to water. "I'll... I'll clean. Properly."

"Yes..." Rumplestiltskin eyed her closely as he gave another long pause and surveyed her, "what are you doing?"

For Belle's emotions had defeated her with tears falling down her red cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" the Dark One seemed almost disturbed and his unexpected calm voice made her cry even more.

"You promised you'll protect them..." she said in a shaky voice she tried to control but the droplets of her tears were too unstoppable, "I'm sorry, I'll clean, I'll do anything you say just please... don't stop protecting my kingdom!"

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth but his reply came late, as if he was choosing his answer carefully.

"Well, I don't really... back out from a deal so you can stop being all snotty." But when she didn't stop, for truly a genuine cry was too hard to stop, the Dark One gave a dramatic sigh and clicked his fingers—a white handkerchief suddenly appeared. Belle stared at it in disbelief as the monster handed it to her direction.

"F-for me?" she whispered as she took the handkerchief—

"No," Rumplestiltskin cracked, "it's for the table that needs cleaning!" and he cackled another laugh which made Belle throw a nasty scowl in his direction. Then came his bossy attitude, "Look, dearie! I—I'm not asking for much in replace of your kingdom's safety! I just want you to do your job as I do mine. Frankly I can replace you any time—"

"How—by turning me into a toad?" she cut him off quite haughtily.

"Why would I turn you into a toad?" he asked in bewilderment as he shook his head, "If I needed a toad I'd go and collect the frog prince by the pond!"

Belle's face showed utmost horror. "You've turned a prince into a _toad?"_

"Not 'a prince'," he corrected in a matter of fact voice, "its _'princes'_ right? I don't need toads or frogs or spiders or snails—I need a _maid!_ If I had known you were like this I would have collected that quiet girl living with her stepmother and sisters! At least she knows proper cleaning!"

Belle had no reply to that. She had no way to. So she remained silent but the tears were beginning to swell again.

And Rumplestiltskin watched her with agony on his expression and gave a sigh.

"Tell you what, you're dismissed."

Belle had to look at him twice and wondered if her ears had deceived her.

"What?"

"You're dismissed. Go and lock yourself in your dungeon or whatever it is you... you do best. Crying doesn't get people anywhere, dearie so just— do me a favour and hide in your den. Go." He turned around without another word, leaving the brown haired girl staring after him as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"R-Rumplestiltskin..."

He didn't turn. And Belle was left with that hollowed feeling in her chest.

Why can't she remove the feeling that she had let someone down?

* * *

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED~ SHORTLY~** **  
**

A/N: I'm enjoying every moment I see them together.

And there isn't enough on the history of the two! Let Gold go, before he there was naughty, ill-humored _Rumplestiltskin! ;p_

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
